rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Onon + Kokoa + Vampire
Previous Episode: Disaster + Vampire Next Episode: Kuyou Palace + Vampire Summary After everything is taken care off Yokai Academy, for some strange reason Kokoa can't get Onon out of her mind. So she goes to get an advise from Moka, on what it really means to be with the person that you truly care about. Kokoa talks to Onon. Episode 9 Onon, Tsukune and the others see on what happened to Moka. Noticing that she hasn't swithed back. Onon tells them that he knew happen, that Kuyou weaken the Rosary energy out. Tsukune gets a little upset. Onon tells Tsukune not get upset about cause he's going to fix everything. He tells Moka that he will do everything to get the energy back and to trust him as he raises his hand. Moka handshakes his hand and that he trusts him. Onon walks off, Tsukune asks him on where he's going. Onon replies he need to think thing through as he walks off. Kokoa gets a worried look on her face she also looks at the staff that Onon left on ground. Moka notices the look on Kokoa's face. The next day Kokoa is out walking alone in the forest as she walks to the school, she keeps on getting thoughts on Onon and can't get it out of her head. She keeps thinking back on what he said to her that she looks cute. And also when Onon kept on protecting her from Kuyou and his men. She asks herself that she needs to her sister Moka for advise. Meanwhile Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and the others are at the school trying to help the school that was damaged. Tsukune asks Moka if she's alright. Moka tells Tsukune that she's fine as she struggles on picking up things. Tsukune tells her that he's go it. Moka says that her body is start to feel a little heavy. Tsukune tell Moka on to take it easy and rest for a bit. Moka thanks Tsukune for the help. Kokoa shows up. She notices that Onon isn't around. Tsukune sees Kokoa has shown up and asks her if she's going to help. Kokoa tells them that she needed to talk to Moka. Moka smiles and tells Tsukune and the other that its okay and that she'll be back. Moka and Kokoa both walk outside of the school. Moka asks Kokoa on what she wants. Kokoa tells Moka on what she feels like when she's around Tsukune. Moka tells her that it makes her feel safe when she around Tsukune and some that he wouldn't harm her. She asks Kokoa on why would she asks that question. Kokoa tells Moka that she starting to have thoughts on a guy. Moka tells Kokoa that she doesn't need to keep it a secret and says that Moka saw it on Kokoa's face. Kokoa tells Moka that her heart is beating for him. Moka tells her that she's falling in love with him. She tells Kokoa to try and tell Onon on how she's feeling for him. Kokoa mentions that Onon is in his own world and he's not trying to let go of his lover. Moka tells Kokoa to still try. Kokoa tells her "Okay." Kokoa tells Moka if she's ever feels for Tsukune. Moka says that she always does. At the Yokai dorms, Onon is in the shed thinking and that he really misses Junko. He's going to do everything to make Junko live in peace. Thinking back on what Kuyou said (In previous episode) about how he intended to get rid of Junko. Onon walks out of the shed and goes in the forest. He reaches near the red Ocean. He prepares to train himself. As he keeps fighing and fighting and fighting he get a little upset and gets vision from his past with Junko. He also gets Kokoa stuck in his head. He kneels down on the ground and lays down for a bit. He flashes back when he first met Junko. Junko is walking down the streets as he sees Onon sitting down on the sidewalk all sad. Junko goes up to him asks if he's alright. Onon tells her that he's all alone. Junko tells him that he's not alone anymore as she raises her hand to him. He shakes her and she help him get up. Junko tells her name and asks for his. He replys his name to her. Meanwhile as Onon is laying thinking. Kokoa reaches near the red ocean, she notices that Onon is on the ground. Kokoa walks over to him. Onon gets another flashblack on where he tells Junko that he and his parents died in a car crash but he survived it. Junko feels very sorry for him as she hugs him. Back to Kokoa, she kneels down by him. Onon touches Kokoa hand. Kokoa noticed the same feeling when she first fought with Onon. Kokoa puts her other hand on his chest. Onon gets another flashback when he gets cought near in death. Junko goes up to Onon and puts her heart into him. Onon starts to gets tears in his eyes while Kokoa sees it. Onon get a weird vision Junko as it transforming into Kokoa. Onon says Kokoa's name. Kokoa is shock to hear her name from him. She moves in close to his face trying to kiss him with her eyes closed. Kokoa tells him that even though he can't hear her, she ends up telling him that she's having feeling for him and tells him that she starting to fall in love with him. Onon starts to wake up as he sees Kokoa. He asks her on what she's doing, Kokoa open her eyes and sees Onon's awake. Kokoa gets nervous and tells him that she saw him sleeping. Onon tells Kokoa if there's something that she wants. Onon notices that he's holding onto Kokoa hand. Onon takes his hands off of Kokoa's and asks her if she was trying to bite him. Kokoa tells him that she wasn't. Kokoa gets up. Onon smiles as he gets up as he tells her that he could use a training partner. Kokoa tells him on what he means by that. He tells her that he wants to see what she's got using her own fighting skills on him. Kokoa agrees as she gets into pestion ready to fight. Onon tells her anytime when she's ready. Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka are walking in the forest heading to the red ocean but they caught Onon and Kokoa fight against each other. Tsukune wonder on what there doing. Kokoa tries to kick Onon but he blocks her kick. Onon comes in with a punch but doesn't hit her. Onon tells her again. Kokoa tries to make a punch at him but he catches Kokoa's hand. Onon kiss her in the hand. Kokoa blushes. Onon giggles. She tells him what's so funny. He tells her that he knows on what she's feeling. Tsukune mention the Kokoa has found somebody. Moka says "it maybe true for Kokokan, but will Onon feel the same for her." Onon tells Kokoa that their done training for the day. Onon tells Kokoa the he will see her later. As Onon walks away something rumbles from the Red Ocean to Yokai Academy. Kurumu, Mizore, and all the others feel the rumble. Tsukune refers to as an earthquake. The red ocean current gets strong. Onon wonders on where its coming from. Tsukune and Moka both run up to Kokoa. Something rises out of the red ocean. Onon says that Kuyou is in there. It appears to be a big castle. (end of episode 9)